The True Fuujin
by Selonianth
Summary: Minato was naturally gifted with wind enough for people to believe it was a new bloodline. When Naruto was born and the Kyuubi sealed into him it turned him into a hanyou and made it one. Hiatus until I get muse for it. Adopt but inform.
1. Chapter 1

The True Fuujin

**The True Fuujin**

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT OWN NARUTO 'nuff said.

**Summary**: Minato was naturally gifted with wind enough for people to believe it was a new bloodline. When Naruto was born and the Kyuubi sealed into him it turned him into a hanyou and enhanced his natural wind power. This turned him into the true Fuujin the God of Wind.

A small baby was lying in his crib crying for his mother. Instead his father Minato Namikaze walked into the room and picked up the small blond child and set it on a cushion and began painting symbols on his stomach. "I am sorry my son but this is the only way I hope they obey my wishes and treat you as you truly are," He said as he finished then lit 6 candles surrounding the cushion and walked out to summon Gamabunta and seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son. An old man, the 3rd Hokage, walked in and sat next to the boy waiting to see if the sealing was successful. A red haze floated through the wall and into the boy's belly and the symbols glowed forming an odd circle containing a swirl pattern. The 3rd bent to pick him up but something happened he did not expect. Two small blond fox ears popped from the boy's head as well as a single blond furry fox tail. "Well that was unexpected," He said picking the boy up covering him with a blanket to hide his ears and tail. "I'll have to ask Hiashi to care for you he's the only one with enough power to take care of you who wishes to obey Minato's last wish," He said taking the boy and walking through the door to the council meeting that was sure to be a royal pain in the ass. He arrived and stood outside the door quieting the child before stepping through he large doors. Inside there was the council chamber with the normally calm council was squabbling and yelling. They all turned and quieted though upon seeing Sarutobi holding a child. "Is that," One council member said and Sarutobi nodded. "It is the child," He replied this shocked the council. However they did not stay shocked long. They immediately started yelling about the boy's fate. "Kill him," One person shouted. "Make him a weapon," This came from and it was no surprise Danzo. "Danzo I have stood your ramblings and threats long enough but no more," Sarutobi said. This quieted the room for it wasn't often the old man was angered but when he was you had to get out of the way fast. "I hereby disband Root and sentence you to death by treason for the attempted assassination of several Konoha citizens which I can prove. Guards take him to the maximum security prison to await his execution," The hokage declared. Two shinobi appeared and shackled Danzo's arms and bound him in a way that he could not move enough to use any hand signs. After they watched him be dragged off a council member spoke who hadn't before Hiashi Hyuuga, one of the fourth's closest friends and the one most likely to take care of naruto, "I will take the boy in as my own he will be raised as a member of the Hyuuga Main Family because I see that as the best way to carry out the 4th hokage's personal wishes for his fate. I will take him home with me after the meeting is over and that is final." This made Sarutobi smile; he had been hoping he would step in the boy's favor. "Then you should know his name it is Naruto Uzumaki for his mother who died in the night," The old man informed Hiashi. Hiashi's eyes flashed then went back to normal. He was one of the few who knew that the 4th had married and now he knew he had had a child. Naruto squirmed and Sarutobi called the meeting to an end declaring that any additional business would wait until morning. He passed Naruto to Hiashi whispering in his ear "He has a surprise don't uncover him until your positive you will not be seen by any you do not trust." Hiashi was puzzled but nodded and vanished into the night heading back to the Hyuuga compound.

**With Hiashi**

Hiashi held Naruto in his arms and headed to the bedroom where his wife and 3 month old child Hinata waited. The walls were sealed so byakugan could not penetrate them. After arriving he informed his wife of the events then informed her who the child was. "Oh my I can see why you offered even before you knew he looks just like his father except for these whiskers. Oh….," She replied taking off the hood of the blanket and revealing his fox ears then the blanket moved and they removed the blanket revealing his blond fox tail as well. "The Kyuubi has changed him…. I wonder," Hiashi said dropping Naruto. Ignoring his wife's yell he watched Naruto fall till he almost hit then he suddenly stopped his descent and slowly lowered the last few inches to the ground as a cool wind flowed around them. "As I thought the Kyuubi enhanced his natural power," Hiashi said turning to his wife. "Few know this but the 4th hokage was uncommonly fast. The reason was he had an unmatched affinity with the wind. It was one reason why the Hiraishin worked so well and why no one else could accomplish its pure speed. I believe it was an upcoming bloodline and naruto has inherited it and the kyuubi's power has acted like a catalyst and increased its power like a magnifying glass. In doing so it looks like he has become half demon at least he should still act human so we'll leave him for now," He spoke gesturing at Naruto's tail and ears. "However for his own safety he cannot be allowed out of these rooms until he is ready to defend himself," Hiashi spoke and his wife nodded. They would tell Naruto why when he was old enough to understand the fear directed at him. Until then he would be trained in the Head Family's training chambers also protected by byakugan. "He will have to learn a strong enough genjutsu to hide his ears and tail but weak enough it would escape notice of all but maybe Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress of the Leaf. We would have to get her to not reveal his being under a constant genjutsu. Get him on her team when he gets old enough too," Hiashi declared. '_But for now he will train as a hyuuga minus byakugan training that will have to take the place of a style made for those in the clan who were unable to use it due to a rare genetic defect_.' He thought to himself. They put Naruto to bed and went to sleep all in the room sleeping soundly.

11 Years later

Naruto had long since learned how to hide his ears and tail and had learned why when he was 6. It was at 5 he had begun his training in the secondary Gentle Fist and could now deflect a true gentle fist strike with relative ease. Mother and Father (Hiashi and…. I can't remember her name) were proud of his apparent speed at learning and declared him a battle genius. He was a battle genius because although he wasn't exactly the smartest when it came to paperwork and other such things. Once on the battlefield he became another person and he never moved without it being necessary. Once he and Shikimaru had been pitted against one another in Go and Naruto had lost splendidly, but when Naruto had challenged him to a match of real fighting despite the Nara Genius using every trick in the book Naruto brought him down. Now Naruto was running to the academy Hinata behind him. They were on their way to the academy and decided to be a slight bit flashy. Naruto had learned how to manipulate the wind you see quite early in his training. He was using a classic drafting technique combined with that to make them move so fast some Jounin had to blink to make sure of what they were seeing. They arrived at the academy in seconds the wind that they had been using to speed them up continuing around them blowing open the doors for them to calmly walk through unruffled by the wind. Several of the other students were standing in the hallway blinking and staring at the duo until Naruto growled low and used some killer intent to send them scurrying back to the door to wait for the teacher. Hinata and he waited opposite the rest Naruto with his hands in his pockets and Hinata with hers behind her head bracing it. (Their like Brother and sister but that will change in time but being around him so much has changed her for the better plus her mom never died and her sister never born.) Eventually the teacher arrived and both of them pushed off the wall with their back to walk inside to sit next to each other. They both appeared attentive but if one knew of the two's habits they would know Naruto was already out cold with his eyes open and Hinata was the alert one. Naruto couldn't remember crap for tests if he tried so he usually didn't even try and let his fighting prowess speak for itself. Hinata however wasn't quite that good on the battlefield so she was paying attention and with any luck they would end up on the same squad because they counter balanced each other. The teacher introduced himself as Iruka and began the lesson.

**2 hours later**

Naruto's half active brain registered they were going to the training field now and smirked. He stood up motioned to Hinata and they walked to the field. Well walking to them to anyone else it was a slow run. They arrived long before the rest of the class and Hinata was the one to sleep with her eyes open and Naruto who was excited. When the rest of the class arrived Iruka declared the new boy would face a type of gauntlet to decide what rung he would be in the class's personal skill ladder. While Hinata would be doing the same as Naruto but her opponents would be girls. Naruto was up first and his first opponent was Shikamaru again. Naruto chuckled and stepped into the ring. Shikamaru stepped into the ring raised his hand and said "I give up. He's already beaten me once and I haven't been doing much training so why bother." He stepped back off the mat and the next boy stood up. This one he didn't recognize the clan of but it didn't really matter. '_I'll have to hide my full wind ability wouldn't want to stand out TOO much I might be fast tracked,_' He thought as Iruka called the match to start and he watched the boys movements not yet moving. The boy rushed Naruto who barely moved to avoid him. Then the boy began swinging at Naruto who deflected the fists and kicks with the secondary gentle fist style. Then he deflected a kick and the boy fell off balance giving Naruto the opportunity he wanted. He kicked the boy in the back of the knee making him kneel then hitting him with the secondary gentle fist to knock him out. The class blinked and the next boy stepped up. He was an Akumichi by the look of him. The swirls on his cheeks confirmed this. "Look I don't want to hurt you Akumichi stand down and I won't need too," He stated. The Akumichi shrugged and stood in a fighting stance. Naruto shrugged and settled into his own stance this one looked similar to the Gentle Fist but it was slightly different due to the different variation. Iruka raised his eyebrow but said "Go," None the less Naruto moved fast and close in to make a palm strike against the Akumichi's stomach knocking him out instantly. "Don't feel bad you didn't stand a chance when you came here you know Shikamaru don't you… Chouji I believe well I beat him when he was actually trying," Chouji's eyes widened then closed as he passed out. Iruka's eyes widened too upon seeing how fast it was over. "Just send the best against me this is a waste of my time going one at a time," Naruto declared and Hinata snapped out of her trance to watch. "This is gonna be either good or over way too fast and definitely in Naruto's favor either way," Hinata said causing several other students to perk up and watch with more interest. "Sasuke Uchiha you heard Naruto step up and take your turn," Iruka declared. Honestly he was hoping he put Sasuke in his place the boy was far too arrogant for his own good. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and the boy's arrogant posture was already rubbing his fur the wrong way. Literally, his tail hair was puffing up and anyone who could see through it would think he was intimidated but it was far from the truth. Naruto took a slightly more aggressive stance and waited for the signal to go. "Go," Iruka said and Naruto was already a blur behind Sasuke hitting him in the back of the neck with a chop. All of Sasuke's fan girls' boo-ed immediately yelling things like "cheater" and "you suck". Naruto snorted at them and vanished from sight even too Iruka and appeared by Hinata in a swirl of wind. Most of the guys were talking amongst themselves. Hinata stepped into the ring and battled till she was ranked at the tenth rung trying to make sure they would be on the same team which if father had anything to say about it they would be. A couple of the guys walked to stand by Naruto when Hinata was fighting. He recognized two of them as Chouji and Shikamaru along with a boy obviously an Inuzuka because of the dog on his head. "This is Kiba Inuzuka," Chouji said and Kiba nodded his smile looking feral. "What was that anyway," Kiba asked and Shikamaru actually looked interested. "Let's just say I have an advantage," Naruto replied and left it at that. Oh he'd tell them eventually but not right now. He would probably have to tell his team too. "Good enough for now but we noticed you don't exactly care about the lesson," Shikamaru said. Naruto shrugged and watched Hinata fight. "I noticed you don't care about much period Shikamaru," He replied and then smiled. Just about then Naruto noticed a glare coming at him from the Uchiha, "_Well this is peachy now he's gonna come after me unless I tell him the secret about the death of the Uchiha which I cannot do. This is just great,_" Naruto thought. The fights ended and they went back to class but this time Naruto and Hinata were surrounded by their new friends. The days sped by Naruto occasionally pulling one of his legendary pranks because even in the Hyuuga household he became a prankster. Only this time it wasn't for attention it was just for the laugh of doing it. Today Naruto and Hinata were waiting in the living room of the Hyuuga household waiting for Hiashi who had called them there. "Know why he called us here," he asked his friend. Hiashi had hoped they would become like siblings but it just hadn't happened. She shrugged and Hiashi entered the room motioning for them to follow him. He led them to one of the sound proof and Byakugan proof rooms and turned to them. "What I'm about to tell you can never be repeated to anyone. Well except for you Naruto you may tell anyone you wish," He said motioning for them to sit down. "You know Naruto that you were born on the night of the Kyuubi's attack what you do not know is that the 4th hokage could not defeat the demon because of what it was. Demons cannot be killed by mortal hands. He was forced to seal the demon but being one of the nine legendary tailed beasts no inanimate object could hold it and no adult could survive the sealing which would only set it free again. It had to be sealed into a newborn baby. I'm sure I've taught you enough you can guess why he chose you because I'm not allowed to verbally say why," He said. This caused us to think. Why would he choose me? I knew for a fact there were two other babies born that night so why was I different? Then I spotted a full color photo of the 4th hokage oh the wall and it dawned on me. I grabbed an erasable marker from the table besides me and walked over to it. "Hinata who is this," I asked pointing at the picture. "Now who is it," I said drawing whisker marks on the glass. Hinata's jaw dropped. "That's…. dad is he?" She asked her dad and her dad said "No," But was nodding his head. Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. "He chose me because if he couldn't give up his own child how could he ask someone else to give up their own," Naruto said and Hiashi again replied in the negative nodding his head. "You grabbed Naruto to save him from the council and the villagers as well as a companion to me," Hinata added. This time Hiashi could actually reply right he nodded and replied in the affirmative. "Why can I do what I can with the wind when he couldn't," Naruto asked. "That Naruto will have to wait but I can tell you that you aren't quite human," Hiashi replied.

CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!

Ok nobody hate me please. Flames are welcome but only if they actually HELP with the writing. If I get a single flame that has nothing helpful in it I will find you!!


	2. Deletion Petition

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth


End file.
